Locura Automática
by Kyara Jinn-Black
Summary: James, Remus, Sirius y Peter han formado una banda después de dejar Hogwarts, con la cual se han vuelto muy famosos. Luego de sufrir 7 años por un malentendido, dos ángeles de ojos grises y mieles harán que James y Lily se vuelvan a encontrar para que así


**Disclaimer: **_Bueno…. en serio tengo que poner esto??????, está bien... los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la muy famosa J.K. Rowling (excepto la arpía de Summers esa si es mía), y por supuesto yo no soy ella (si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo fics, y ni se me ocurriría matar a Harry en el séptimo libro y muchas otras cosas más), sólo hago esto para diversión de las personas que amablemente me leen._

**Dedicatoria: **_Este fic va dedicado para todas las personas que me pidieron escribir un nuevo fic, que confiaron en mi primer fic y sobre todo va dedicado a mi amix Ornella pues ella fue la que me dio la idea de usar esta canción y la que ha esperado hasta un año para su publicación._

Esta historia es un Song-Fic con la canción Locura Automática (la versión reggaetón), también es un Semi AU aquí James, Remus, Sirius y Peter han formado una banda después de dejar Hogwarts, con la cual se han vuelto muy famosos. Luego de sufrir 7 años por un malentendido, dos ángeles harán que James y Lily se vuelvan a encontrar para que así puedan volver a amar.

Lo que esta así -…….- es platica entre personajes.

_Cursiva – _pensamientos

**Canción**– letra de la canción

"_cursiva_" - recuerdos

------------ - cambio de escena

(...) – Notas mías

Parejas: LilyxJames, RemusxSirius

Dadas las explicaciones aki os presento mi nuevo fic, disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOCURA AUTOMATICA**

"_Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_

_y a veces… es muy tarde"_

**Chap. 1: Recuerdos **

Una muchacha de 24 años se encontraba descansando en un sillón de la sala. Sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraban cerrados y su cabello rojo caía sobre su rostro. Había sido un día agotador, había limpiado su habitación, acomodado la ropa, arreglado la sala, cocinado y lavado los platos; claro! Fácil le hubiera sido si utilizaba su varita, si una varita porque ella es una bruja pero al ser nacida de muggles, decidió que se distraería más si lo hacía del modo muggle.

_Han pasado ya 7 años desde la última vez que lo vi y debo confesar que hasta el día de hoy no lo he podido olvidar. Él era uno de los chicos más populares de todo Hogwarts y yo sólo una chica tranquila y estudiosa. (Sirius: Sabelotodo!!! Lily: ¬¬)_

_No sé como fue que empezamos a salir, éramos tan diferentes, al inicio fue muy difícil é tan inmaduro y yo tan apegada a las reglas fue en nuestro último año en el que decidí darle una oportunidad…pero… dicen que el amor va de la mano con el dolor…_

El timbre interrumpe sus pensamientos, se levanta y abre la puerta encontrándose con un joven de 24 o 25 años, simpático de largo cabello dorado atado en una coleta y cuyos ojos mieles la miraban con alegría.

- Hola Remus –dijo sonriendo- ¿cómo estás?

- Bien Lily –respondió este– ¿puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto –dijo ella apartándose, luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, puso mueca de intriga en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué pones esa cara? –dijo extrañado

- Me preguntaba dónde habías dejado al pulgoso –dijo ella con una sonrisa media burlona

- ¿Pulgoso? –dijo él extrañado pero al ver la sonrisa de su amiga comprendió– Ahhh… te refieres a Sirius, el se quedó en casa estaba haciéndole mantenimiento a su moto, desde que la obtuvo no se ha despegado de ella, así que creó que ni me escucho cuando le dije que vendría hacia acá.

- Con razón –dijo ella– aunque sinceramente no sé como terminaste enamorándote de Sirius Black

- Créeme que a veces yo tampoco…

Ni había terminado de hablar cuando se escuchó un ¡CRACK! En la cocina seguido por el sonido de unos platos rotos. Remus y Lily se sobresaltaron, acto seguido sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a atacar al intruso, cuando encendieron la luz se quedaron estupefactos por la visión, un joven de cabello negro se encontraba sentado en el piso, de algún modo (no pregunten cuál yo tampoco lo sé) aquel joven se había enredado con su túnica que ahora le cubría el rostro y al intentar zafarse había chocado con el portacajillas botando los platos que la pelirroja había lavado. Instantes después el desconocido logró desenredarse mostrando un rostro de bellas facciones, de cabello negro azulado y ojos grises. Remus y Lily no pudieron evitar reírse al ver al Gran Sirius Black en tamaña situación.

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK –gritó la pelirroja tratando de calmar su risa mientras que Remus se revolcaba de risa a su espalda.

- Calla Evans… sabes que no me gusta que digan mi segundo nombre –dijo este levantándose del piso y reparando los platos.

- ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste en el piso? –preguntó ella.

- Disculpa pero tu casa esta muy lejos del Valle de Godric, además que tu cocina estaba oscura.

- ¿Y para qué viniste? –preguntó Remus más calmado. Sirius recién noto que él estaba ahí, al instante corrió a su lado.

- ¡Moony!!!!! Te estuve buscando por todas partes… ¿Podrías decirme por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?

- Te dije que me venía para acá pero estabas tan entretenido con tu moto que ni me prestaste atención.

- La próxima vez déjame aunque sea una nota… me preocupé mucho lobito –dijo abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Te preocupas demasiado Paddie –dijo poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de Sirius– además me sé cuidar solo.

- Ejem, ejem –tosió la pelirroja– pasemos a la sala… ¿Les ofrezco algo?

- Bueno…

- Tengo un poco de chocolate en la estufa.

- Si… eso estará perfecto n.n –respondió Remus.

Al cabo de un rato los tres estaban sentados en la sala con un vaso de chocolate frente a ellos (el de Remus ya estaba vacío y le echaba miradas codiciosas al de Sirius).

- Bueno... Sirius cuéntame ¿cómo te va? –dijo la pelirroja- ¿estás listo para el concierto del sábado?

- ¡Oh! Es cierto –interrumpió Remus buscando algo en su túnica cuando lo encontró se lo paso a Lily- te traje esto.

- ¿Qué es esto? –dijo viéndolo.

- Es una entrada para el concierto del sábado, queremos que vayas –dijo Sirius.

- Yo... no... todavía no estoy lista –balbuceó Lily.

- Ya han pasado 7 años de eso Evans.

- Lily... todos hemos madurado... incluso él.

- No es fácil olvidar cuando te hieren –dijo ella a la defensiva- nuestra relación no fue tan fácil como la de ustedes.

- Decir eso sería una gran mentira –dijo Sirius fríamente- su relación no sufría prejuicios, la nuestra sí.

- Él también ha sufrido mucho... Lily, él aún te ama... ¿es que ya no lo amas?

- Yo... sí... lo amo y es por eso que aún me duele.

- Evans, algún día lo volverás a ver y tendrás que enfrentar lo que sientes –explicó Sirius- nadie te pide que te lances a sus brazos y lo perdones...

- Sólo te pedimos que lo enfrentes y lo superes –dijo Remus.

- No sé... no sé...

- Lily... –dijo Remus poniéndose a su altura- prométeme que lo pensaras ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien

- Bien... es hora de que nos vayamos... Sirius –dijo Remus levantándose.

- Todo estará bien Evans... ustedes merecen estar juntos –dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta- Adiós.

- Adiós Lily –dijo Remus.

Ambos salieron de la casa dejando a la pelirroja pensativa en la sala. Ninguno hablaba sólo caminaban sin tener un rumbo fijo.

- Moony... yo no creo que Evans vaya al concierto.

- Yo creo que sí, aún lo ama.

- ¿Y eso que tiene ver? – dijo Sirius deteniéndose.

- Bueno señor Black no ha escuchado el dicho "El amor hace girar al mundo" –dijo Remus parándose frente a él.

- Y tú no has escuchado que "Un clavo saca a otro clavo" –dijo Sirius abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Eres muy cruel –dijo el de ojimiel acercando su rostro.

- Sí... pero también soy guapo, sexy y así me quieres –dijo y lo besó, luego de unos segundos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, pues el tierno beso se volvió apasionado.

- ¿Sabes?... eres un egocéntrico –dijo Remus riendo.

- Y tú eres... un lobo con complejo de Willy Wonka.

- O.o jajaja... me pregunto de dónde sacas esas cosas –entre risa y risa se desaparecieron.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ya han pasado 7 años desde ese día y hasta ahora no he olvidado a aquella mujer que amé con toda mi alma. Siempre me recordaba lo inmaduro que era y eso me gustaba, pero yo creía que rea el único modo en que ella me notaba. En séptimo año al fin salió conmigo luego de insistirle, fue genial... pero toda acción tiene consecuencias... y yo pagué un precio muy alto por las bromas que había hecho en años anteriores... perdí lo más preciado que tenía...la perdí a ella._

- Prongs... Prongs... James!!!! –dijo Sirius zarandeándolo.

- ¿Qué?... ¿cómo?... ¿por qué? –dijo James asustado.

- Somos nosotros Prongs –dijo Remus preocupado- ¿estás bien?

- Ehh... sí –dijo James pensando que no sonaba convincente- ¿de dónde vienen¿y por qué llegan tan tarde?

- De por ahí, de por allá –dijo Sirius restándole importancia.

James volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos, se sentía cansado además había vuelto a pensar en ella, había recordado todo... bueno no es que alguna vez haya logrado olvidarlo...

- James!!!!! –gritó Remus.

- ¿Qué? –dijo James exaltado.

- ¿Pensando en Evans, Prongs? –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Ella es lo único en lo que pienso

- Bueno... nosotros hemos hablado con ella –dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado.

- ¿En serio?... ¿y cómo está? –preguntó esperanzado.

- Aún no olvida si es eso a lo que refieres –dijo Remus cortante.

- Eso creí –dijo James apesadumbrado- y seguro que ni quiere verme.

- Bueno... nosotros –empezó Sirius, Remus le dio una mirada de advertencia- creemos que ella aún te ama y que sólo debes darle tiempo.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón

- No tienes por qué quejarte, fue tu culpa –dijo Remus sentándose al lado de Sirius.

- Todo fue una treta de Snivellus y esa arpía de Summers que se quedó echando humo por que la dejé para estar con Lily.

- Pero no deja de ser tu culpa, tú la besaste

- Pero... yo... no...

- ¡Para un beso se necesitan dos!!!!!! –exclamó Remus, a James le recordó a Lily.

- Sí, y digamos que Snivellus la hizo linda contándoselo todo a Evans.

- AHHHHH... ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota??????????? –gritó James con desesperación.

- Cálmate James ya te perdonará, tú solo ten paciencia

- No puedo Moony a mí también me duele, no hay ni un día en el que no recuerde ese día, ni en que me arrepienta por haber caído en esa trampa.

- Entonces haz algo para distraerte Prongs... no sé...

- Lo único que me distrae un poco es la música... tú sabes escribir canciones.

- Entonces escribe una sobre lo que sientes –expuso Remus- así quizás te sientas mejor.

- Además si es buena podríamos tocarla el sábado –propuso Sirius

- Está bien

Dicho esto, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones había sido un día no muy bueno para todos. Aunque James lo intentó no pudo conciliar el sueño, aburrido de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió hacer lo que sus amigos le dijeron. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio, cogió papel, pluma y tintero y se dispuso a escribir. Ya eran las 6 de la mañana cuando acabó.

- ¡Acabé!!!!!!! –gritó James saltando, al instante se escuchó un golpe seco y un quejido. Fue hacia el cuarto de sus amigos y vió que Sirius se estaba levantando del piso, mientras que Remus reía, james no pudo evitar unírsele.

- Jajaja... nn... ¡no me digas que al perro le gusta más el piso!

- ¡Cállate Prongs!... ¡Claro búrlense!

- Lo lamento... non... –Remus intentaba serenarse- ¿por qué gritaste Prongs?

- Es que ya terminé la canción... ayer no pude dormir así que la escribí.

- Bueno... oigámosla.

James leyó los versos, sintiendo la misma emoción que cuando los escribió, cuando terminó Remus se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a los teclados que tenía en la habitación, luego de acompasar la melodía, le dijo a Sirius que la siguiera con el bajo y pidió a James que volviera a cantar, luego de unas horas ya tenían la canción lista.

Los siguientes días los dedicaron íntegramente a ensayar pues Peter recién llegaba de viaje y no sabía los nuevos cambios.

---------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal¿les gustó??????????, espero que sí... ahora sólo espero sus reviews, no sean malitos, ya sea para decirme si les gustó o si no les gustó.

Una aclaración (n.n')

Ustedes se preguntarán... si es un song fic... ¿dónde está la canción?, bueno saldrá en el próximo capi (el cual esta en proceso), el cual no se pueden perder!!!!

Sinceramente espero sus reviews.

Nos vemos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
